Best of Both Worlds
by wereleopard
Summary: Lex has to deal with being pregnant and a father to Connor. Clark is jealous of the connection between Lex and Kal. Bruce's feelings towards his old school friend have started to change. Lex feels as if he can't deal with anymore, but there is still a way between their worlds and no one knows if the aliens won or lost. Is Kal no more? This is a sequel to 'No You Can't have OUR Lex.


Title: Best of Both Worlds

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Clark/Lex

Spoilers: All of Smallville

Summary: Lex has to deal with being pregnant and a father to Conner. Clark is jealous of the connection between Lex and Kal. Bruce's feelings towards his old school friend have started to change. Lex feels as if he can't deal with anymore, but there is still a way between their worlds and no one knows if the aliens won or lost. Is Kal no more?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B I am thrilled that everyone loved the first story, and that you wanted more. I would like to thank Pauline for the story title. Sorry, I have not been around I got a nasty bug on top of everything else. You really don't need details lol.

XXXXX

Clark knew that something was wrong. It had been months since they had come back from that alternate universe. He knew that Lex had feelings for Kal, but now the bald billionaire wasn't acting like himself. Then there was Bruce, who always seemed to be in contact with Lex, and if it wasn't by a telephone call, there was a trip to Gotham. Today had been the final straw. There had been a call at the farm. It was a request for his mother to go to the mansion. All Clark wanted was to work on their friendship and then maybe it could grow into something more. If Lex wouldn't see him, or talk to him that, couldn't happen. She had taken the truck to the mansion. He desperately wanted to run over there and listen to the conversation. .

He had moved towards the door, but his father had stopped him and told him to wait here. It was obviously something private. If he did anything to violate that trust neither Lex nor his mother would ever forgive him. Clark knew that his father was right, but he didn't like how things were and was desperate to change it. He was thrilled that his parents both treated Lex a lot better. What he didn't like as how Lex treated him. His mind kept going over and over those same points. He had to find out what was going on, maybe after their conversation tonight he would find out more.

XXXXX 

Lex stared at the door as he waited for Martha. Bruce had wanted someone else close at hand who knew about his condition. The door opened and she walked in smiling.

'Lex.' Martha went over to him and hugged him tightly, and a kiss as soon as he stood.

'Thank you for coming Martha.' Lex sat down, and she followed suit.

'What's going on?'

'Something has happened and Bruce wanted to make sure that I had a confidante here, and I thought of you.'

'I'm honoured that you trust me with whatever is going on with you. Lex, Clark is worried about you, he's concerned about your friendship with him. Most of all he is jealous of this new relationship you have with Bruce.' Her concern grew when he didn't react. 'What is going on?'

'Something happened when I was in the other world.' Lex paused for a moment.

'You slept with him?' Martha now understood part of Clark's jealousy. He apparently knew that this had happened between them.

'Yes, I did and it seems that I'm pregnant with his child.'

Martha opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. She knew that the other Lex had carried a child. As much as she liked the idea, she never took it to heart. It was evident now that genetically the two Lex's were very alike. 'Wait you haven't told Conner yet?'

'I haven't told anyone. I didn't know how to go about it.' Lex told her honestly.

'Are you happy about this child Lex?'

Lex laughed. 'Yes I am its a part of Kal. How could I not?' Suddenly his eyes started to tear up, and before he knew it he was sobbing. 'He loved me Martha. I miss him.'

Martha pulled Lex into her arms and held him tightly. It was partly his hormones playing up, but she loved the fact that he was honest with her. 'Oh sweetheart, you have a piece of him growing inside of you. There's also Clark, they are so alike in so many ways.'

'Kal and I didn't have the history of friendship, anger, and all the lies.'

At times like these, Martha looked back and hated what they had done to Lex. 'You can't just blame Clark. Jonathan and I were a lot to do with that. If I could do it all again, I would change a lot of things. Do you hate us, or still blame us?' She needed to know the answer so you knew where she stood and what would need to be done. If anything could.

'No, not anymore. It's just difficult to love two men who are genetically the same, but have different personalities. I guess it would be like loving both identical twins.'

'You do need to tell Conner, Clark, and Jonathan. We can't have any more secrets between us, not now.'

'You're right, I'll tell Conner first. He should be back soon.'

'Dad?' Conner's voice suddenly hit them.

Lex paled. 'Do you think he heard?'

'I don't think so. We'll find out in a minute, that boy can't lie to you.'

Lex chuckled. 'No, he can't. He's as bad as Clark was.'

The door opened and Conner walked in. 'Grandma.' With a huge smile on his face, he rushed over and hugged her. When he stepped back he could feel that something was off. 'What's going on?'

'You'd better sit down Conner. I have something to tell you.'

'Are you sending me away?' Conner's voice suddenly sounded so small.

'What, no, of course not. In fact, your birth certificate and other identification should be here any day now. You're my son Conner.'

'Well, tell me already, you're starting to freak me out.'

'I'm pregnant with Kal's child.' Lex blurted it out. Martha reached out and took hold of his hand.

'You're pregnant?' Conner's face fell as he thought of Lex and Kal. 'That means that you two, ewwww.'

Lex laughed. 'Just don't think about it.'

'Thanks, dad,' he replied sarcastically. 'A little brother or sister, I'm going to be part of a family.'

'You already are Conner.' Martha smiled at her grandson.

Conner hugged her, and then he turned to do the same to Lex. 'A baby, have you told Clark yet?'

They still hadn't managed to make Conner completely comfortable with Clark yet, and he still called him by his name. It was obvious it hurt the Kryptonian, but he didn't say anything and did his best to prove himself to his son.

'Not yet, the only people, that know, are you two, Bruce, and Alfred. They're the ones that found out.'

'All those trips to Gotham now make sense.' Martha added she knew that Clark had been so jealous with how close the two billionaires had become. 'Well, you have us, and Clark will be fine. He will have to be he doesn't have any choice in the matter.'

'It's not just about Clark's jealousy.' Lex sighed. 'Every time I see him I think of Kal. Clark and I, we have a long history and a lot of it isn't good. Kal we didn't have a history, but he wanted me just like I am. It's been a very long time since that has happened.' He chuckled to himself. 'The last time would've been when I first met Clark.'

'Oh dad.' Conner walked over and hugged him tightly. 'Everything's going to be better.'

'Let's hope so.' Lex couldn't believe he had one son and a child on the way. He had made a promise to himself that he would never treat them like he was. Even now he couldn't understand why Lionel had been the way he was. Lex would never, could never treat Conner like that, even with his abilities.

'Give Clark a chance. He does love you, and you do still love him.' Martha could see that they did. It was obvious when they looked at each other. She now understood why there was also a hint of sadness there. If only she could go back in time to when Clark and Lex had first become friends, she would have changed so much.

'I know he wants to or thinks he does before we knew of the other universe he had no interest in me. It wasn't until Kal arrived that the jealousy kicked in. I'm afraid that if I let him in he's going to realise that he doesn't actually love me.'

'I'm feeling tired.' Lex hugged both of them and headed out of the room. Conner followed him out. He had to make sure that his dad was okay.

Martha would have to speak to him again about them letting Jonathan and Clark know.

XXXXX

Bruce Wayne waited impatiently for Alfred to join him. They were heading to Smallville to how Lex was doing. It was weird how things had changed. He'd grown close to Lex over these last few months as he kept an eye on him and the baby. He wanted to make sure that they were both okay.

The strangest thing for him was that he once believed he was in love with Clark. Here was a man, well an alien who gave up so much to protect the public whether they were good or bad. Now with all the time he has spent with Lex just talking and getting to know him. He's started to appreciate how smart and interesting he was. Bruce could now see why Clark was drawn to his as a teenager. The thing is now he has started to dreams about the other billionaire, and not just sexual ones. He does have those, but there were also those ones with them with the baby as a family. He knew that Lex would never feel the same. They had talked about how he felt about Kal and Clark. Bruce wasn't going to add to his troubles. He was going to be a friend and nothing more.

'Are you ready Master Bruce?' Alfred asked as he walked over.

'Yes Alfred, let's go to the airstrip. I want to check on Lex.'

'Of course sir, I would like to make sure that Master Lex and his child are healthy and doing well.'

XXXXX

Martha had been in contact with Lex about when they could tell the other members of the Kent family. He had finally agreed that she could tell Jonathan, as tonight he was going to tell Clark. She really hoped her son didn't do something stupid. She could actually see Lex's point of view. Kal had treated him better straight from the beginning. He didn't have to fight his father's negative legacy. Martha hoped that Lex would give Clark a chance.

XXXXX

Lex couldn't help but laugh as Conner stormed out in a sulk. He wanted to be there to support Lex while he told Clark. He loved the fact that his son wanted to do that, but it was something that he felt he had to do alone.

He took a deep breath as he heard a door open and close.

'Lex.' Clark called out.

'I'm in the library.' This was it there was no turning back.

The library door opened and in Clark, walked. 'Mom said you had something important to tell me.'

'Yes I do, please come and sit down.' Lex moved and sat down on the couch. Clark joined him straight away.

'Lex what's wrong? You're starting to worry me.'

'You know that I've been in contact with Bruce a lot.'

'Yeah, you've been visiting him a lot.' Clark's green eyes flashed red briefly. His posture stiffened and screamed out the jealousy he was feeling.

Lex just shook his head. He still couldn't believe that Clark was jealous after all these years with no sign of it before. He felt too old for this angst, but he was about to announce he was pregnant with a child from an alternate universe. Lex rubbed his head his life was a science fiction movie.

'Clark, I'm pregnant with Kal's child.' Lex suddenly blurted out.

Clark froze as he stared at him. His mind had just stopped working. 'I….'He stuttered to a stop.

'Clark?' Lex's blue eyes were full of worry. He was suddenly worried that Clark would end this new friendship they had. He stood up and walked away from the sofa.

Clark felt so angry at Kal. He had everything that should have been his if only he made different decisions. His eyes fell down to Lex's stomach and his x-ray clicked on, and there he could see it. There was really a baby in there. Clark had never wanted anything as desperately as he did wanting that child to be his.

'You're pregnant with Kal's child?' He spat out the other name.

'Yes Clark I am.' Lex watched him carefully. He watched as Clark clenched his hands. 'Is this going to be a problem?' He was tired and really didn't want to have an argument about something that couldn't be changed. No matter what happened between the two of them Lex was happy to be pregnant and to have a piece of Kal with him.

'What, no, I just wish things could have been different.' Clark walked over to him and placed a hand on his stomach. 'That we were together and this was our child.'

'Clark we can't change our past. It's up to you whether we remain friends or not. Yes, I know I have been distant. I miss him Clark and I know you hate that. I can't help it. He treated me with trust and respect. I fell in love with him. Those parts, that I fell for in him, are the same in you, but our history has a lot of anger in it. I'm willing to try and build on our friendship if you are? I want you to be a part of this child's life, just like you want to be in Conner's.'

'I'd like to try and be friends again. I know we've, I've made a ton of mistakes, but I want to move on as well.'

'Good.' Lex chuckled; he was suddenly pulled into Clark's arms and held him tightly.

XXXXX

Jonathan just stared at his wife. He was sure that he must have misheard her.

'Are you going to say anything?' Martha asked impatiently.

'Lex is pregnant with Kal's child?'

'Yes, Jonathan in a way Lex is having our grandchild. It's no different from how we see Conner, even more so as it is OUR Lex. We're going to support him, right?'

Jonathan smiled at his wife. They did love Conner as their very own. 'Of course we're going to support them.'

'Lex is telling Clark now.' They had no idea how their son was going to react to this news. They knew that he was very jealous of Lex's relationship with Kal. They just had to wait and see.

XXXXX

A circle of light appeared. A connection to another reality suddenly opened.

TBC


End file.
